


Always

by gyuracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, chan is just mentioned, current seungjin, past hyunsung, past seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuracha/pseuds/gyuracha
Summary: Changbin saw Seungmin in the coffee shop he's supposed to stay at but ended up seeing Seungmin with Hyunjin, his current boyfriend, making him leave immediately.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first posted fic about Stray Kids so please be gentle with me akdkksks

Changbin was running out of coffee. He let out a groan as he approached the coffee maker at the studio that Chan decided to buy since he said that they are "three dysfunctional idiots without coffee".

He pressed on some buttons, waiting for something to come out only for it to beep then broke down, making him groan and roll his eyes. He fished out his phone from his pocket and sent Chan a text.

** Changbin **

_Coffee machine had a terrible mental break down._

**Sent: 8:30am**

With that, he grabbed his wallet and a duplicate of the studio key on the table as he head outside, deciding what to have for breakfast and if he should maybe just stay at the cafe in the meantime.

—

Upon his arrival, Changbin was grateful that the coffee shop was not fully packed. There were a few people chatting and doing their works.

Changbin decided to look for a table before ordering but froze in the middle of his search when he saw a familiar face.

Near the window of the coffee shop was his ex with his current boyfriend. The boyfriend who his ex left him for.

His ex, Kim Seungmin and his boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin.

The older admits that Hyunjin is better than him in ever aspect. He's heard from Jisung (who's Hyunjin's ex and is bitter about their break up,) that the latter is actually treating Seungmin well.

That alone made Changbin happy but at the same time, it hurts his heart because he wasn't able to treat Seungmin like a prince.

Turning around, Changbin wishes that Seungmin didn't saw him as he made his way to the parking lot.

If Changbin was to be honest, their break up was extremely messy. Nothing had been cleared between the two of them, and Changbin was hurt and is still hurting.

He remembers that night, how the 5 years of relationship they both worked hard for suddenly crumbled into nothingness. All he remembered was Seungmin yelling at him, tears running down their faces and the younger leaving their shared apartment along with his things.

How he wishes he could make things right.

As if the fate heard him, a familiar voice was heard, "Changbin hyung!"

—

Seungmin was slightly giggling with Hyunjin when he saw a familiar face walked through their area, abruptly stopping at the same time for God knows what reason.

His boyfriend, Hyunjin, must've noticed it too since he gave his hand a pat, "I know you've been wanting to talk to him. Go ahead."

It made Seungmin smile, knowing that Hyunjin was nothing but understanding to him. But if he'll be asked, he's still looking for something on Hyunjin that Changbin has.

Changbin, for Seungmin, was the perfect boyfriend. Despite being attention deprived, the older always made sure that he'll cuddle Seungmin in his sleep, enough for the younger to smile, while sound asleep.

What happened 11 months ago was also unexpected of Seungmin. He knows that Changbin is tired because he keeps on working to his songs nonstop but Seungmin is also tired since it was that time that he barely saw the other home.

Unread messages, missed calls, lost warmth, the missing presence is like losing Changbin all at the same time and Seungmin feels terrible.

He ran to Hyunjin.

A huge mistake that he did, because once he ran to the latter, he lost all what he felt for the older. If it's to be told, it looked like they both cheated but no, they found comfort with each other since they're both stuck in the same situation.

With Jisung giving Hyunjin less attention and with Seungmin who felt ghosted by his own boyfriend.

As Seungmin runs out, he still saw Changbin walking away not far from him. It took him his willpower to shout the older's name, hoping that he won't get ignored since he knows that Changbin knows his voice very well.

The older faced him, eyes unreadable but he still offered the younger a nice smile. The smile Seungmin fell in love with.

"Hey, Seungmin. How are you?" Changbin greeted, the same smile.

Seungmin feels like crying, he wants to hug the older but he knows that Changbin might still be sensitive. The younger knows his mistake. He left him.

"I'm doing good." Seungmin says as he tried to hide the shakiness of his voice. He hopes he did not fail.

Silence enveloped the two of them, none of them talks as Seungmin fidgeted the hem of his shirt while Changbin played with his ring.

The older suddenly cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the younger, "You look happy." He says and let out as sigh as he continues, "I'm happy that Hyunjin's treating you well. I'm happy that he's.." He trails off, Seungmin gently raising an eyebrow.

"Better than me." 

"Don't say that-!" He tries to interject but the older just placed a gentle hand on his cheek, stopping him.

"No, Seungmin. I mean it. I really do."

The younger couldn't believe what he was hearing, tears were now at the edge of his eyes as if waiting for a go signal to fall.

"I-I'm leaving now." Changbin whispers only for Seungmin to hear. He was frozen for a while as he watches the older walk in hasten steps, away from him.

"Hyung, wait!" Seungmin calls out once he realized that Changbin was now leaving him. Funny how it used to be Changbin who chased him, now he's the one chasing him and this time, it's the older who's not stopping on his steps.

"Hyung, wait! Don't leave me!" Seungmin says and before he knew it, he said something that shouldn't come out from his mouth.

"Changbin hyung, I still love you. Please don't leave me." He said loud enough for Changbin to hear.

Seungmin stopped on his tracks, just in front of Changbin as the older froze and abruptly stopped. Facing Seungmin, he was shocked to see so much anger and hurt from the older.

"Have you ever loved me, Seungmin?"

The younger opens his mouth and closes when he realized he can't let anything out.

"Or just at least," Changbin said, "tried or pretended to love me?" His voice came out as a broken whisper, tears obviously threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Hyung-"

"All those I love yous, those I miss you, every I need you. Do you mean it, Seungmin?"

Seungmin was now hurt, all this time Changbin has been doubting his words and his actions?

"You're not always home." The younger says, voice shaking. "You're always at the studio. Doing nothing but write songs. I've been nothing but supportive yet here you are, doubting my words?"

"I'm only doubting you because Hyunjin was there for you when I literally have no one! I don't even know what you were doing behind my back!"

The younger's eyes grew wide as more tears started to spill out of his eyes, "I-"

Changbin cuts him off, "Again, Seungmin. Have you ever loved me?"

Seungmin stayed silent.

"Alright. I shouldn't have asked." Changbin said as he turned his back and started to walk away.

Seungmin, however, felt his knees go weak. Sobs echoing the empty parking lot, the answer in his mind yet left unsaid.

"Hyung," Seungmin whispered particularly to no one, "I've always loved you, until now. It's always been you."

—

+++

Hyunjin sees Seungmin at the parking lot, crying his heart out. He expected this. He prepared himself for the possible outcome but still, he needs to be there for him like he always do.

Aproaching him, Hyunjin pulls him into his embrace, "Min it's gonna be okay." The latter was nothing but silent, not saying anything and he understands that.

As time passed by, the younger suddenly spoke, "Jinnie?"

Hyunjin hummed, letting him know that he's listening. Seungmin lets out a deep sigh, "If I go back to him, are you gonna be okay?"

The older smiled, "I've met Jisung a few days ago and I had the same thoughts." He said, tightening his hold in Seungmin, "Five years is not easy to break, same goes with the six I had with Jisung. I hope you know what I'm saying."

The younger looked up, "So you're okay with it?" 

"As long as you're happy then I'm more than okay with it."

**Author's Note:**

> sunshinekkami on twitter !


End file.
